


Invasion

by Effsnares



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effsnares/pseuds/Effsnares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunny-proofing has its holes, so to speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my fuck, I'm so sorry about this. This is the stupidest thing I've ever thought up.

”Uh... Bunny.”

”Be quiet, frostbite. Try’na paint swirls here.”

“It’s just there’s a… bunny. Over there.”

Bunnymund’s brush slipped. He grunted and whirled around to face Jack, the boy balancing on top of his stupid stick with an apprehensive look on his face.

“What’re you on about?” he grunted, and Jack pointed. Bunnymund gingerly turned to look.

Well, the kid wasn’t wrong. There indeed was a small bunny rabbit hopping towards them. Two of them, in fact, and the Pooka groaned and scrambled to his feet, clutching the eggs he was holding protectively against his chest.

“Oh no. You guys are not welcome here, not after last time,” he said with as sternly as he could, with no avail. The bunnies kept coming closer, and if Bunnymund didn’t know any better, he could’ve sworn the look in their eyes was positively predatory. 

A herd of freshly painted eggs rushed to fend the intruders off, but just then, Jack called hesitantly: “um. There’s more.” And heck if the kid wasn’t right again; four more fluffy cute bunny rabbits popped from one of the burrows. Where were the bloody egg warriors when you needed them?

“Of all the bloody-“ Bunnymund was cut off by something small and furry hitting him in the legs from behind, making him drop the eggs he’d been lovingly hand-painting for the last hour. He turned to look, startled, and seeing the fluffy little cottontail that was hopping against his legs, he groaned.

“Bunny? What’s this?” Jack’s voice was alarmed to say the least, and, well, normally Bunnymund would’ve relished that, but the tiny cute rabbits kept on coming in herds out of nowhere, leaving him a bit preoccupied.

“Rabbits, Jack,” the Pooka quipped helpfully. “They flock to me sometimes, but they shouldn’t be able to even get in, I’ve bunny-proofed the entrances.” There was a chuckle from the winter spirit. 

“Bunnies flock to you?” And leave it to Jack to make fun of a serious problem in the middle of a fluffy invasion. The bunnies had multiplied; there were now tens of them, coming in from every burrow and surrounding the two Guardians. Jack was still crouched on his staff, out of the furry fiends’ reach (not that they seemed particularly interested in him anyway), but Bunnymund had nowhere to run. The horde of bunnies just kept on coming from every direction, hopping against him and clawing at his legs. 

“Jack, mate,” he called, not at all nervous, thank you very much, “a little help here?”

Frost grinned mischievously. “Can’t take care of a few bunny rabbits?”

“A few?!” Bunnymund growled back, but just then one of the critters leaped against his middle, knocking him off balance and sending him tumbling down. The bunnies went rabid. Scrambling to climb on him, on his head, on his chest, pressing against him, piling on top of him. 

“Any time you feel like giving me a bloody hand, Frost!” Bunny was pinned; every time he pushed a rabbit off, two more took their fallen comrade’s place. Layers upon layers of tiny critters, huddling against the Pooka’s chest, their tiny whiskers tickling and sharp claws scratching. 

“Wish I had a camera right now,” Bunnymund heard Jack giggling, but then there was a strong breeze that sent the rabbits tumbling down, and a cold hand grabbed his paw. Before Bunny could resist, the impossible wind had grabbed them and flown them away from the horde. 

The warren’s floor was getting away fast. _“Not what I had in mind!”_ Bunny screamed, holding on to Jack’s hand for his dear life. Frost just laughed and dived for the nearest exit. 

 

“You have claw marks on your legs,” Jack helpfully pointed out when they were both on bunny-free and solid ground. Bunnymund shoved him.

“I’m not some damsel in distress you can scoop up and fly to safety,” the Pooka grumbled, ears falling flat against his skull in embarrassment, as he smoothed his messed-up fur. 

“No, you’re not attractive enough.”

“I don’t see cute little animals flocking to you.”


End file.
